Kingship of Ruzlund
Summary Ruzlund, is a minor kingdom little known to the wide world. It serves largely as a buffer state between larger nations. The land is good, but subject to many floods and tsunamis. History Locals attribute the soil's fertility and volatility to a legend of an angry sea god. The king had sworn to marry his daughter to the god. But the daughter refused, jumping to her death. The enraged god unleashed a massive wave that flooded the land, leaving dying fish and kelp strewn for miles. Those farmers who survived tilled the rotting fish and kelp into the soil. And, to their surprise, the earth remained fertile. All members of the royal family perished. The surviving nobles nominated a new king among their midst. And the kingship is transferred from noble family to noble family every generation. Society and Culture Ruzlunders superstitously fear the sea. Most will not not approach the coast, let alone travel by ocean. Their only port is manned by foreigners and merchants from the Frae Castyls. Due to constant inundation by the ocean, Ruzland homes are built on high ground or stilts. Wealthier farmers have homes built like large barges called casaguas or "water houses," able to float up, carrying all of their livestock and grain. Ruzland livestock are also much smaller than those of other countries; stockier, hardier, and able to tolerate brackish water. Another notable feature of Ruzland farming are their community cisterns. These are painstakingly built on hills above the water table; and guarded like castles. Each cistern can support 20 families for a month. The families pay a tax in labor or grain to the Aguasenor, or "water lord." The Aguasenor is charged with maintaining the cistern and dispensing the water to the people. Consequently, the Aguasenor has become a figure of controversy. His position is often taken by nobles or rich farmers who seek to aggrandize themselves. Government Location The Kingship is located on the northwest coast of Pintara between the Hearthlands and Estimated Numbers 25,000 men 2,000 dwarves Known Towns The Crags The Crags is the only town in Ruzlund territory. Located 20 miles up the river from the ocean, The Crags is an inhospitable little trading outpost. It gets its name from a series of rocks jutting 50 feet out of the water. The rocks create dangerous eddies, making landings difficult for inexperienced boatsmen--and invasion deadly. Allies The Ruzlunders serve as a buffer state for several nations; who are happy to keep the little kingdom in its place. Foes Pirates occasionally raid the Ruzlund coast. Otherwise, the land is peaceful. Characters King Barhe the Brave King Barhe the Brave is a noble, a coward, and a hypochondriac. He lives in isolation, attended to only by doctors and sages, who offer cures for his numerous maladies. As the king pays little attention to the state, Ruzlund's affairs are in disarray. Magda, Mayoress of The Crags Magda is the ruler of The Crags. She is supposed to be passing on the shipping taxes received to the king's coffers. However, she keeps it for herself, dispensing the wealth among her cronies. Glenfuer the Half Glenfuer runs a smuggling ring through the Ruzlunds. He is reputed to be a half-dwarf. Standing under five feet tall, and weighing nearly 200 pounds, "the Half" looks more like a keg than a man. With contacts throughout the western coast of Pintara, Glenfuer can transport anyone or anything in secret. Category:Cultures